


packing lunch

by ryuuseirune



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Closet Sex, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuuseirune
Summary: Dylas and Lest get stuck in a closet. Lest really, really wishes his crush was less obvious.
Relationships: Dylas/Lest (Rune Factory)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	packing lunch

The summer sun was directly overhead when Lest arrived at Porcoline’s Kitchen. After tending to the crops and brushing his pets, Lest was in need of a quick drink. Noon was typically a busy time for the restaurant, being the start of the lunch rush hour. As expected, there were no empty seats  – but Lest didn’t mind.

“Oh! Lest!” Porcoline called from the kitchen. “You’ve come to see me!”

“Hey, Porco,” Lest grinned, walking up to the counter. “Could you get me a Fruit Smoothie? I’m feeling kinda thirsty right now.”

“Coming right up!”

As he waited, Lest scanned the restaurant for a sign of a purple-haired boy. He hadn’t seen Dylas yet that day  – and although he was loath to admit his crush on Dylas, Lest made it a point to chat with him at least once everyday. He was oddly absent  – only Meg dashed to and from the kitchen to deliver orders with an astonishing speed.

“Lest, here’s your drink,” Meg said, placing it on the counter next to him. He slid a handful of coins over to her, staring over her shoulder with a worried expression.

“Where’s Dylas?” he asked, fiddling with his sleeve. “I thought he worked today.”

“Running errands for Porco. He just brought these ingredients from Blossom’s, but he left to grab another shipment,” Meg explained, gesturing toward a few boxes stacked to the side. “I haven’t had time to put them away yet.”

“I could do it for you,” Lest offered. “I don’t have anything else to do today, and I’m always happy to help.”

Meg glanced over her shoulder nervously, giving Lest a quick smile. “Thank you, Lest. I have to grab those dishes before Porco eats them. You know where the supply closet is, right?”

Lest nodded, looking toward the three large boxes on the floor. With a sigh, he downed his smoothie, feeling a little less warm than before. He picked up all three boxes without an issue, but he could hardly see over the top of the third box. Luckily, the items in the box weren’t all that heavy  – so Lest simply peered over the box and shuffled toward the supply closet, the door propped open by a broom. He made sure not to trip over anything as he entered, placing the boxes on the floor with a grunt. Some of the shelves were completely empty  – likely where the contents of those boxes went. Lest glanced at the labels on the boxes, noting that they all contained nine sacks of flour. 

It didn’t take long before Lest finished reloading the shelves. He was satisfied when he stepped back to look at his work, and he had an excuse to stay around and wait for Dylas to show up. He was bound to return to the restaurant sooner or later, right?

Loud, quick footsteps grew closer and closer as Lest quickly realized someone was running toward him. He pivoted on his heel and was met with a full face of cardboard  – smashing into him with the weight of another person. Lest’s back hit the shelves with a loud thunk, and the whole room shook around them. The broom holding the door open clattered onto the floor.

Lest watched in horror as the door slammed shut.

“Shit,” a deep voice cursed from behind the cardboard. “I knew I shouldn’t have ran in here.”

“Dylas, is that you?” Lest whispered.

“Lest? Wait, what are you doing - why are you in here?” Dylas huffed, dropping the boxes onto the floor between them. 

“I kinda offered to help Meg,” he laughed nervously, trying to scoot away unsuccessfully. “Um, Dylas, are we stuck?”

“If the door’s closed, we’re stuck,” Dylas replied, moving the boxes underneath the shelf with his foot. 

“Oh,” he breathed. Lest’s heart hammered in his chest. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks: a warm, tingly sensation that made his head spin.

“Are you okay? I must have hit you pretty hard,” Dylas said, brushing Lest’s bangs to the side to check for any bumps. Lest’s breath hitched, and both men froze, eyes wide and staring at each other. Dylas retracted his hand, covering his mouth as he blushed. 

“I’m fine,” Lest stammered.

To the contrary, he was not fine. With every heartbeat, he could feel blood pulsing through his body. Dylas’s breath tickled the top of his head as they stood there in silence. Worst of all, the lingering warmth of Dylas’s hand was scorching his nerves, sending bothersome tingles through his arteries. Lest could feel himself getting more aroused by the second, and there was no way he would be able to hide it at this distance. He squirmed uncomfortably, the wooden shelf pressing into his spine with even the slightest movement.

He couldn’t help but focus on the distance between himself and Dylas. The supply closet was quite cramped, its ceiling low and the space between its walls narrow. Though their bodies weren’t pressed together like how they were in Lest’s silly fantasies, they were certainly closer than usual. Lest let out a shuddering sigh, trying his best not to look down at himself  – or at Dylas, for that matter.

“...Are you sure you’re okay?” Dylas asked, taking a step closer. Lest whipped his whole body around, facing the opposite way to hide his  _ problem. _

“I’m doing great!” Lest insisted, staring at the wall. Glancing down, Lest could tell that he had a boner. He prayed Dylas hadn’t noticed. “I’m just a little tired today. My legs are killing me.”

Dylas stayed silent for a few seconds. Lest could almost feel the suspicious glare on his back.

“We’re probably gonna be stuck in here until late afternoon, you know,” Dylas said, clearing his throat. 

“Guess I’ll have to get used to standing,” Lest replied, slowly turning back toward Dylas. He knew his face was redder than a Titan Tomato  – but at this point, it hardly mattered. “Unless there’s any way to pry open that door?”

“It only opens from the outside,” Dylas explained. “I’ve tried breaking it down before. No luck.”

“You’ve been stuck in here before?” Lest asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly. “I didn’t know you could be so clumsy.”

“Shut up,” Dylas grumbled, but his lips perked up at their corners.

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t?” Lest’s eyes twinkled with mischief as he leaned toward Dylas instinctively. His chest brushed against Dylas’s as he brought his face closer to the other boy’s. Dylas’s pupils dilated as Lest filled his vision.

“Lest…” Dylas murmured, looking down at him. After a few moments, his face contorted into a scowl. “Stop teasing me. You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

Lest pouted, leaning his head into the crook of Dylas’s neck to hide his face. “Fine. I won’t tease you right now. Forgive me?”

Dylas didn’t respond, staying stiff beneath him.

“Dylas?”

He waited for a few seconds. Nothing. Lest flung his arms over Dylas’s shoulders, drawing back to observe Dylas’s face. 

“Dylas, is something wrong?”

Slowly, surely, Dylas’s solid exterior crumbled in front of Lest’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around Lest’s waist, pulling him in close for a hug. Lest let out a startled squeak, his face now flush against Dylas’s chest; his lower body straining with need.

“Dylas?” Lest whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Stop being cute,” Dylas grumbled, one hand running through Lest’s hair. “Seriously, you’re killing me.”

_ Cute? _ Lest felt every cell in his body bristle with embarrassment as he struggled against Dylas’s grip, trying to add space between their lower bodies. His dick strained against his pants and he let out a barely audible whine.

Of course, Dylas was close enough to hear him.

It was awkward enough that they were trapped in a supply closet. It was blatantly embarrassing for Lest to have a boner. Hugging Dylas sent all of his thoughts down the drain, but knowing Dylas could  _ feel _ and  _ hear _ him? Shame pooled in his abdomen as Lest tried to come up with an excuse.

“...Are you hard?” Dylas asked, voice sounding almost choked.

“No!” Lest shouted. “I’m, uh  – I’m not turned on by this, I swear!”

Dylas didn’t respond.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Lest murmured, visibly deflating. “Actually, a lot.”

“...Me too,” Dylas admitted.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“Um, do you… do you need help with that?” Lest said slowly, unsure if he was interpreting their situation correctly. “Because if you want… we could…” Lest coughed, looking away.

“Are you serious?” Dylas asked.

“Very,” he responded, pulling back. “Of course, if you don’t want to, we can just pretend this never happened.”

“I do,” Dylas said quickly, grasping Lest’s wrist. “You’re… are you okay with me?”

Lest nodded, sliding his glove off without much effort. He used his free hand to palm at Dylas’s crotch. In the limited light, it was difficult to see, but Dylas’s bulge was definitely larger than he imagined. And if that was what it felt like when it was  _ in _ Dylas’s pants… 

Lest gulped before tugging the zipper down. He slipped his hand into Dylas’s undergarments, cupping the warm and slippery dick in his hand before pulling it out. He sucked in a deep breath. Boy, was Dylas well-endowed. Lest knew he would hardly measure up in comparison to the other man _. _

“Wow,” he breathed, giving it a few long strokes. “That’s… big.”

And foolishly, Lest let a thought slip past his lips into the open air.

“I want it in me,” he said aloud, the words sending tingles through his chest.

“No,” Dylas retorted immediately. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Aw, worried about me?” he piped back, running a finger up and down a vein. Dylas looked ready to punch him in the face, but Lest only hummed contentedly. “I can take it, trust me.”

Dylas’s dick twitched in his hands as he worked his hand up and down the shaft, weeping precum from the tip. Lest smeared the fluids across Dylas’s dick, making it slick and wet underneath his touch. He could feel Dylas’s eyes watching his face  – as if he were much more interested in Lest’s reactions than his ministrations. Lest glanced up nervously, making eye contact with Dylas for a split second. Tearing his eyes away, Lest sank to his knees.

“Lest, you don’t have to do this,” Dylas said, his voice strained.

“I want to,” he grinned, flashing Dylas a wide smile. 

Without waiting for Dylas’s response, Lest opened his mouth wide and placed the tip of Dylas’s dick on his tongue. He lapped at the slit twice before planting a loud, sloppy kiss underneath the head. Dylas’s hand flew to the back of his head instantly, gently tugging at his hair. Lest tried to fit Dylas in his mouth, opening his jaw so wide that it began to ache. Lest looked to Dylas for approval, still salivating around the thick cock in his mouth. A drop of drool rolled down his chin as Lest stuffed more and more of Dylas’s length into his mouth.

“Shit,” Dylas said, gazing down at Lest’s wide-eyed face. Lest’s heart tingled with what could only be described as pride as he slid his mouth up and down the cock. Still gripping Dylas’s dick in his hand, he pumped it with small, excited movements, eliciting quiet moans from Dylas. Lest wasn’t satisfied, though  – most of Dylas couldn’t fit into Lest’s tiny mouth, and there was no way something of that size would get past his gag reflex without issue. 

A hand grasped Lest’s hair, forcefully tugging him off Dylas’s dick. Lest let out a confused whine as Dylas practically dragged him to his feet, pressing him against the door. Meeting Dylas’s eyes was difficult, but as the two panted wildly, Lest found his lids drooping shut and his head tilting forward. Lest kissed Dylas first, but Dylas was quick to deepen it, tangling their tongues in an awkward french kiss. In between their kisses, Lest managed to unfasten his cloak, leaving his shoulders bare.

Dylas’s hands were everywhere  – on his chest, his hips, his thighs. Lest couldn’t keep up with the burning sensation of Dylas’s nimble hands, which were eager to caress every inch of Lest’s body. Lest groaned as Dylas freed his dick from his pants, knotting a fist in Dylas’s jacket. 

“God, please,” he whimpered against Dylas’s lips. “I want you inside me so badly.”

“You can’t just say that,” Dylas groaned, already out of breath. “Lest, you can’t. You’ll get hurt.”

“ _ Please, _ Dylas,” Lest did his best to smirk but shuddered with each shaky pump of Dylas’s fist. “I’ve had bigger  _ and _ better. Unless you want to prove me wrong.” It was a blatant lie  – he had only ever used sex toys, but Dylas’s eyes flickered with a competitive glint.

“You’ll regret saying that,” Dylas growled, sucking a mark into Lest’s neck. Lest let out a hiss as Dylas pulled away, scanning the storeroom. After a few seconds, Dylas picked up a vial of olive oil and nodded, satisfied with his find. “Take off your pants,” he instructed.

Lest obliged, tugging down his trousers and underwear with sharp, hasty movements. He struggled with getting them over his knees before realizing that he would probably have to remove his boots to do so. Dylas rolled his eyes, placing both hands on Lest’s shoulders. He spun Lest around so that the shorter boy’s front was flush against the door. Dylas uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers as Lest shuffled around impatiently.

“Sorry if this gets a bit messy,” Dylas’s voice rumbled through his body, the sound directly against his ear. Dylas’s clean hand squeezed Lest’s ass as his fingers began to rub around Lest’s wanting hole, lubricating the entrance with a thick, slippery coat. Lest moaned, digging his nails into the wooden door. His whole body began to tremor as Dylas slid a slender finger into him at a painfully slow pace. 

Lest reached down and slowly began to stroke his neglected dick, dripping wet with a desire for intention. A high-pitched moan shattered through Lest’s already broken composure, and Dylas pulled Lest’s hand away. 

“Don’t touch yourself yet,” Dylas crooned. Although Lest couldn’t see it, he was sure there was a snarky grin on Dylas’s face, ready to tease him until he came undone. Lest clenched his jaw, trying to suppress the moans that trickled out as Dylas toyed with him. A second finger entered him, and Dylas buried both digits into him harshly. 

He arched his back, his erect member rubbing against the door and sending pure pleasure through his whole body. Lest scratched at the door desperately, searching for something to cling onto as Dylas’s dexterous fingers curled into him. The heat of Dylas’s body was enough to make any of his discomfort melt away. Dylas’s fingers feathered against Lest’s prostate, and his hips involuntarily stuttered back, a practiced response from his more private endeavors. Lest could feel the shame across his face as he gasped for air, still reeling from the touch. 

Buzzing with glee, Dylas buried his face into Lest’s neck, pulling at the exposed skin with his teeth. Lest couldn’t help but let out a choked sob  – a needy, wanting sound that bounced against the walls and filled his ears with the sound of his own pleasure. Dylas pressed in a third finger and Lest nearly began to cry from how  _ amazing _ it felt  –  an overwhelming, joyous lust that bubbled underneath his eyelids and threatened to spill out at any moment. 

“Dylas,  _ please, _ ” Lest begged. “I need  – I need it right now.”

Withdrawing his fingers with a slick  _ pop _ , Dylas pulled back, leaving Lest overwhelmed and trembling with unreleased desire. “I think,” he said, swallowing, “it would be a good idea if we got those boots off so you could hold onto me.”

Lest’s ears burned with embarrassment. “Right, thanks.” He hastily stepped on the back of his right boot, popping it off without issue, and then repeated the same for the other side. The metal kneepads came off easily after that, and Dylas was able to peel Lest’s trousers off his legs, throwing them into the pile of Lest’s other clothes.

“For someone who claims they have so much sex, your clothing sure makes you inaccessible,” Dylas griped, shoving Lest against the door with enough force to make him wince. Lest stared at Dylas with a worried expression.

“Dylas, are you okay?” he asked. “I want us to both want this, you know. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Dylas huffed. “I wouldn’t go this far if I didn’t want this with you.”

Lest felt his heart surge with joy. “Dylas…”

Before he could finish his thought, Dylas was already moving to please him. “Wrap your leg around my hips,” Dylas said. With Dylas holding him tight, Lest quickly hiked up his leg, trying his best not to stare at their difference in size. Dylas didn’t seem to notice, however, giving himself a few lengthy strokes before positioning himself at Lest’s entrance.

“Please,” Lest whispered.

Dylas sank into him at a glacial pace, careful not to hurt him with any sudden movements. Lest felt himself spreading wider with each added inch of length, stretching to accommodate Dylas’s girth. When he was sure he could be filled no more, when he was certain that he was at his limit, Dylas would press forward another inch, sending Lest’s mind into daze after daze.

By the time Dylas was all the way in, Lest could hardly stand. His knees were shaking, his head was thundering with ecstasy, and if all of the runes inside him could leave his body at once, he was sure they would explode out of him as if he were a supernova. His tongue lolled out, his throat felt dry, and he could feel his dick twitching against his stomach with such vigor it humiliated him.

“How are you feeling?” Dylas asked.

Lest tried to speak, but all the words had been knocked right out of him. The sight, the scent, the feel of Dylas surrounding him in every way was overwhelming, and Lest found himself stumbling over phonemes that made no sense strung together. He mumbled something that might have been Dylas’s name and dug his nails into Dylas’s jacket, dragging Dylas down into a tense kiss.

For some reason, he could feel tears threatening to overflow when Dylas pulled away.

“Are you alright?”

“Never better,” he replied. It was only a half-lie, but one that made his guts twist nonetheless. Lest slided one hand down Dylas’s arm, sliding their hands together in an effort to calm himself down. “Is this alright?” he asked bashfully, a silly smile spreading across his face.

Dylas hesitated for a few moments, and Lest worried that he had made a mistake  — but eventually, he nodded.

“I’m ready for you,” Lest breathed.

Dylas, spurred on by his words, thrust into him with a strength that knocked the air out of his lungs, escaping him with a wanton moan. It felt like Dylas’s dick was pulsing within him, sending waves of warmth all throughout his lower back and abdomen. The feel of another person was astounding, or perhaps it was Dylas that sent him spiraling into different dimensions of pleasure. As Dylas fucked into him, Lest felt like his grip on reality was slipping.

The moans grew louder and louder as Lest lost control of his voice, crying out with each thrust. Dylas wasn’t quiet by any means, but his grunts and groans were drowned out by the sound of Lest’s cries as he filled the boy over and over.

Barely coherent, Lest looked down at their joined parts and watched as Dylas’s length disappeared into him. Lest knew he could fit something that big  – he’d experimented with toys and enjoyed it thoroughly, but the idea that it was  _ Dylas _ to be the one fucking him like this, like he’d imagined by himself late at night, like Dylas wanted him too  – it was almost too much for him to handle.  _ Almost. _

“Dylas, it feels good,” Lest whined.  _ “Dylas.” _

Lest knew he couldn’t last much longer, but he didn’t want this to end. He wanted to hold Dylas longer  – to kiss him, to touch him. He didn’t want to think about the repercussions to their friendship. He didn’t want to think about what would happen after they both finished.

He doubted he could keep a steady train of thought for much longer, anyway.

“Lest,” Dylas said against his throat. “I’m going to pick you up.”

Lest slung both his arms over Dylas’s shoulders as Dylas grasped his ass, hoisting him up against his chest. This time, Dylas slid into Lest in one smooth motion, hitting him at the perfect angle. 

“Dylas!” Lest gasped at the sensation spreading through him, throwing his head back against the door. 

“How’s this?” he asked, lifting Lest up so that the tip was barely in. Lest quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Dylas slammed him back down onto his dick, ramming Lest’s prostate and eliciting a pleasured scream from the boy. 

“If you  – keep doing that, I’m not gonna  – last long,” Lest choked out between moans, spittle beginning to drip from the corner of his lips. He rested his head on Dylas’s shoulder as Dylas bounced him up and down, trying to suppress his loud moans in the fabric of Dylas’s jacket. “Kiss me,” he begged.

Dylas frowned, as if he were about to say something. He obliged Lest anyway, planting a chaste kiss on Lest’s lips. “Do you say that to all the men you fuck? I mean  – “ Dylas winced at the harshness of his own words, but Lest shook his head and laughed.

“Just you,” he replied. 

That seemed to set something off within Dylas. Pressing Lest’s back against the wall, Dylas practically folded him in half as he rolled into him. Lest took one of his hands and began to stroke himself erratically, out of sync with Dylas’s movements. He could feel the heat in his abdomen curling tighter and tighter.

“Dylas, I  –” Lest cut himself off with a gasp as Dylas thrust into him again, this time sending Lest over the edge. Lest whimpered loudly as he finished between their stomachs, holding Dylas still inside him as he felt every muscle in his body tighten. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Dylas.”

“Shit,” Dylas hissed. “Lest, let go. I’m gonna cum. I can’t hold it much longer.”

Lest felt Dylas’s dick twitch inside him, brushing against his prostate again. “Fuck, I’m – I can’t, I’ll fall,” he moaned. “It’s okay if you – cum inside me.”

_ “Fuck,” _ Dylas mumbled. “Why do you have to say it like that?”

Dylas shuddered as he came, flooding Lest’s insides with his release. His eyelashes fluttered shut, strands of his hair hung in front of his face – and Lest remembered just how gorgeous Dylas could be as he let out a breathy sigh against Lest’s lips. 

Slowly, Lest unwrapped his legs from Dylas’s hips, and gently set both feet on the floor. Without Dylas supporting him, Lest’s knees buckled easily underneath him, forcing him to grasp at Dylas’s arms just to stand up. Dylas pulled Lest into an embrace, letting the shorter boy lean against his chest as they stood together. Lest could feel Dylas’s cum dribbling down his thigh, and he let out a contented sigh.

“I love you, Dylas,” Lest whispered, barely registering the words he was voicing out loud. He only realized his mistake a moment too late, as Dylas’s eyes shot open, yellow irises peering deep into his own.

“What?” Dylas asked, startled.

“I love you,” Lest repeated, his voice much feebler this time.

Dylas didn’t move. Lest tightened his hold on Dylas.

“You don’t have to say it back,” he whispered, smashing his own heart into dust, “but please, don’t let go of me right now.” Lest grit his teeth, trying his best not to cry into Dylas’s already stained jacket. No matter how hard he glared into the fabric, however, the tears were already spilling over.

“Lest –”

“Actually, you’re the first person I’ve done this with,” he babbled, his voice strained to stop himself from full-on sobbing, “I’ve only ever used toys on my own. And yeah, they were pretty big, but.. I haven’t even  _ kissed  _ anyone before you –”

“Lest –”

“I’ve liked you for a long time, and I really don’t want this to make things awkward between us, so if you want to just forget about this –”

“Lest, for fuck’s sake,  _ I’m in love with you, _ ” Dylas snapped. “So shut up and let me kiss you.”

Lest pulled away from Dylas, looking up at the taller man sheepishly. With a snort, Dylas leaned down, connecting their lips in a messy kiss. 

“Dylas?” Lest said as they pulled away.

“Yeah?”

“We should probably Escape out of here and get cleaned up.”

“Wait, why couldn’t we have done that earlier?” Dylas frowned.

“We were fucking, Dylas,” Lest deadpanned. “Now, are you going to Escape out of here with me and help me get the cum out of my ass or what?”

Needless to say, Lest’s brilliant idea of using Escape to transport both himself and Dylas to his chambers only got him 121% more cum in his ass, alongside a few select toys, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this title came from the joke that dylas is packing a huge donger and the fact that lest literally takes dylas's dick instead of eating lunch. yeah this fic was bad but I'm gay and i wanted this so I made it and if you don't like it y'all should write your own b/c I'd probably enjoy it tbh


End file.
